Uninstall
by FioRenna
Summary: Seorang lelaki ingin membuat Master-nya untuk meelihat kepadanya seorang. Cara apa yang akan ia lalui untuk mewujudkan impiannya itu?


"**Uninstall"**

**Based on vocaloid song 'Kaito ga Uninstall' Originally sung by KAITO**

**Disclaimer: do not own anything, Vocaloid and their song © Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Summary: Seorang lelaki ingin membuat _Master-_nya untuk meelihat kepadanya seorang. Cara apa yang akan ia lalui untuk mewujudkan impiannya itu?**

**Genre: T-M? (kurang ngerti) **

**Warning: May contain Yandere Kaito, Death Chara, etc.**

* * *

><p>"Kaito!" Panggil seorang lelaki. Kami, Para Vocaloid memanggilnya <em>Master.<em> Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, _Master_?" Tanyaku pada _Master_.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke ruanganku, Kaito. Aku ingin kau untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Apakah kau bersedia?"

_Master _ingin aku untuk bernyanyi untuknya! Aku sengat senang!

"Kaito, apakah kau bersedia?" tanyanya sekali lagi karena aku hanya terdiam. Dengan cepat aku mengangguk bersedia.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu, Kaito!" _Master _tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

Aku benar-benar senang. Aku yakin, aku spesial bagi _Master_! Aku pun berjalan dengan riang gembira, menuju ruangannya _Master_.

**Di Tengah Perjalanan**

Aku melihat Rin dan _Master. _Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat _Master_ tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala gadis _blonde_ tersebut. Setelah itu, _Master _beranjak pergi. Rin terlihat sangat senang.

Setelah _Master_ pergi, aku pun bergegas mendekati Rin

"Hai, Rin! Kamu kenapa? Kelihatannya senang sekali" Tanyaku berpura-pura kalo aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"ehh... Kaito-nii... Tadi, saat aku berlatih bernyanyi, _Master _memujiku! Aku senang sekali, Kaito-_nii_!" Jawab Rin penuh senyum. Aku juga tersenyum, senyum yang kupaksakan.

"oh ya Kaito-_nii_, aku mau cari Len dulu ya, _Bye_ Kaito-_nii_!" Rin melambaikan tangannya sejenak dan pergi. Aku membalas lambaiannya.

Ternyata, bukan hanya aku yang diperlakukan spesial oleh _Master_. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat _Master_ melihatku dan hanya kepadaku?

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Gadis berambut biru _Turqoise_ yang dikucir dua datang dan menghampiriku. Ia mengenggam tanganku dan bertanya.

"Kaito-_nii_, Kaito-_nii_ kenapa berwajah murung seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Miku..." jawabku berusaha tersenyum. Sepertinya senyumku tadi meyakinkan, karena Miku juga tersenyum.

"Kalo ada apa-apa, Kaito-_nii_ cerita aja... 'kan Kaito-_nii_ tidak sendirian disini..." Miku tersenyum lembut, sepertinya ia menghiburku.

Sambil tersenyum, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kaito-_nii_, tadi aku dipuji oleh _Master_ lho! Karena aku dapat mencapai nada tinggi dengan baik... aku senang sekali!"

Lagi-lagi, kejadian ini terulang. Rasanya seperti _Déjà vu _saja...

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kaito-_nii_. Tadi Meiko-_nee_ manggil. _Bye_ Kaito-_nii_!" Miku tersenyum sebelum ia berbalik dan menghilang dari pandanganku

Aku tahu, bahwa aku hanyalah satu dari banyak Vocaloid yang ada dirumah ini...  
>Tetapi, kenapa aku seperti tidak dapat mengerti fakta itu? Apakah aku harus terus menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal rasa marah? Apa yang harus kulakukan?<p>

Aku terus melamun dan melamun, tetapi aku teringat bahwa _Master_ menungguku. Jadi aku pun mencoba menyingkirkan hal yang ada di benakku.  
>Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan <em>Master.<em>

**Di Ruangan _Master_**

Aku terdiam di depan sebuah pintu. Aku mengetuk pintu ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara dari dalam ruangan itu

"Masuk!" aku pun membuka pintunya dan memasuki ruangan yang serba putih itu. Melihatku, _Master_ tersenyum

"Kaito... kemarilah" aku mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di belakang meja kerjanya. Setelah aku mendekatinya, ia menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisikan sebuah lirik lagu.

"Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu ini, Kaito" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan mulai bernyanyi sesuai dengan lirik yang ada di kertas yang diberikan oleh _Master._

Nyanyianku terhenti karena tadi aku menyanyikan nada yang _false_. _Master _ menyemangatiku dan berkata

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaito" aku menatap _Master_

"Karena aku tahu, kau pasti bisa. Percaya dirilah" hibur _Master. _Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nyanyianmu tadi bagus sekali... perbaiki nada yang salah ya, Kaito" aku mengangguk lagi.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau menyempatkan waktumu untuk ke ruanganku. Kuharap kau akan bernyanyi lagi lain kali Kaito"

"Aku akan selalu bersedia,_ Master_. Permisi..." aku membungkukkan tuhku sejenak, setelah itu aku keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu, menuju ruanganku.

**Di Ruangannya Kaito**

Aku duduk kasurku dan terdiam. Di meja tempat tidurku, aku meihat sebuah foto yang di pigura. Itu adalah foto kami, Para Vocaloid. Meskipun tidak semuanya, disana terdapat fotoku, Miku, Len, Rin, serta Meiko yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku akan menghapus mereka semua..." bisikku pelan tanpa sadar.

Sebelumnya, aku sangat kebingungan memikirkan cara untuk membuat _Master_ melihat kepadaku seorang.  
>Tetapi sekarang, aku akhirnya menyadari apa yang harus kulakukan...<p>

Aku berdiri dan bergegas pergi ke dapur...

**Di Dapur**

Aku mengambil sebuah alat pemecah es. Saat itu juga, seorang wanita berambut merah datang menghampiriku.

"Lho, Kaito? kenapa kau disini-" ucapan wanita itu terhenti ketika ia melihat wajahku.

"Kaito? ada apa matamu? kenapa matamu berwarna merah?" aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Aku mempererat gengamanku pada pemecah es yang tadi kuambil

"Kai-" lagi-lagi ucapan wanita itu terhenti. Seiringan dengan tanganku yang memperlihatkan pemecah es yang ujungnya runcing, wajah wanita itu menjadi ketakutan.

"Kaito!" Aku menusukkan pemecah es tersebut ke perut wanita itu, tidak hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu tak bernafas lagi.

"_Sayonara_, Meiko..." tubuh wanita itu bersimbahkan darah segar. Begitu juga dengan tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi, karena aku tahu, _Master _tidak membutuhkan siapa pun selain aku. Makanya, untuk yang lain, aku hanya meng-_Uninstall _mereka.

"Meiko-_nee_? kenapa tadi berteriak?" suara seorang lelaki dari arah belakangku. Ia melihat mayat seorang wanita yang ada di belakangku, juga tubuh kami yang berlumuran darah.

"Meiko-_nee_! Apa yang kau telah lakukan, Kaito-_nii_?" Teriaknya histeris. Aku pun menusukkan pemecah es kepada anak lelaki itu, sama seperti yang aku lakukan pada wanita tadi.

"Len?" terdengar suara Rin dan Miku. Mereka melihat 2 mayat yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Rin menangis dan berlari memeluk kembarannya. Sementara Miku terlalu _shock_ untuk bergerak. Ia terduduk lunglai.

"Len!" Rin menangis sejadi-jadinya, memeluk tubuh kembarannya yang telah kaku.

"Jangan khawatir, Rin. Karena aku akan mengantarkanmu ketempat saudaramu itu" setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku menusuk punggung gadis _blonde_ tersebut.

"Ka-kaito-_nii_... ke...na...pa?" tanyanya sebelum aku benar-benar menghabisinya.

"Karena kalian hidup... _Sayonara, _Len... Rin..."

Yang tersisa hanyalah Miku. Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan. Air mata mengalir deras dari bola matanya yang berwarna biru.

"Ka-kaito-_nii_..." ia terisak. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan 'senjata' yang kugunakan untuk menghabisi tiga Vocaloid, yang membuatnya semakin terisak.

"Miku... sekarang giliranmu..." bisikku pelan. Aku pun menusuk pemecah es ke jantung gadis tersebut. Membuatnya benar-benar berhenti.

Aku menatap semua korbanku. Dengan tanganku ini, aku telah menghapus mereka semua. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi...

Aku langsung bergegas pergi, menghadap _Master_-ku seorang.

**Di Tempat _Master_**

Aku berdiri di hadapan _Master _dengan bajuku yang berlumuran darah.

"_Master... _Sekarang, hanya ada satu Vocaloid di rumah ini... Kau akan aku dan aku seorang 'kan _Master_?" sambil tersenyum aku mengatakan hal itu kepada _Master._

"Ka-Kaito..." _Master_ sepertinya kaget melihatku seperti ini.

Aku berlutut di hadapan _Master. _"_Master_... aku adalah satu-satunya Vocaloid yang berada disisimu sekarang..." Aku menggangtungkan kalimatku

"Aku... mencintaimu, _Master..._" Lanjutku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum.

Inilah... bukti kesetiaanku padamu, _Master._

_Suara ini... Lagu ini... Semuanya... Kuberikan hanya kepadamu...  
><em>Master-_ku_

**~The End~**


End file.
